


De Física y amor

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Love, Hate to Love, High School, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Mei necesita una buena nota para aprobar física, pero la persona que la puede ayudar es a la que no puede soportar. ¿Será capaz de aprender?
Relationships: Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia), Female Hong Kong/Luxembourg (Hetalia), Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)





	De Física y amor

**Author's Note:**

> Otro regalo de cumpleaños. Usé el sistema educativo de mi país, pero para que se ubiquen, Mei tiene 15 años y Lars tiene 17. Las calificaciones van así: 5 (insuficiente), 6-7 (básico), 8-9 (satisfactorio) y 10 (sobresaliente).

Mei miró su último examen de física y suspiró frustrada. Otra vez 6. Sus padres la regañarían y le reducirían el dinero que le daban a la semana. Aunque la mimaban y trataban como a una princesa, en cuanto a asuntos escolares eran estrictos. Menos mal que este era un test semanal para repasar los temas vistos, pero si se tratase de un examen real entonces estaría en problemas. A pesar de que era una buena estudiante y le iba bien en sus otras materias, física era la excepción. Se le hacía tan complicado. Apenas llevaba un mes como estudiante de preparatoria y ya se sentía perdida.

Emma, le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Ella había obtenido un 8, nada mal para alguien que _no estudió_. Erszébet y Lien, por el contrario, habían sacado un 9. Mei tomó su examen y lo arrugó echándolo al fondo de su mochila. Luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pupitre y ocultó su rostro de manera dramática.

“Tranquila, es solo un repaso, ya obtendrás una mejor nota la próxima vez” dijo Erzsébet.

“Es cierto. Relájate, es viernes ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa después de clases?” propuso Emma.

“Lo siento, veré a Ludwig después de clases” dijo Erzsébet, sonrojándose un poco.

“Tengo club de tenis hoy. Yo tampoco puedo, lo siento” se disculpó Lien.

“Yo sí voy”. Aunque Mei no estaba de humor necesitaba distraerse de ese 6, así que aceptó. Además, amaba los pastelillos y galletas que preparaba Emma, y vivía a una cuadra de su casa.

“Genial. Mi hermano nos lleva” 

Entonces, la sonrisa de Mei se borró. Se le había olvidado ese detalle. No era que lo detestara, pero Lars le parecía odioso. Tenía ese aire arrogante como si fuera el rey del universo y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. Cuando ella y las demás se reunían en casa de Emma, él les pedía que se callaran porque estaba estudiando. Para Mei era increíble que pudiera tener amigos, pues a menudo lo veía acompañado de otros dos chicos y una chica, ellos parecían muy agradables, pero él era tan antipático. Era de lo peor. Mei fingió una sonrisa, estos eran pensamientos que se guardaba para sí misma. Emma era una de sus mejores amigas, y no creía correcto decirle lo mal que le caía Lars. Aunque con seguridad, ella ya lo sabía.

Las dos chicas caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde ya las esperaba Lars. Él no se dignó a verla ni a saludarla y Mei no quiso abrir la boca en todo el viaje. Solo Emma platicaba con su hermano. Él se limitaba a asentir y contestar con monosílabos. En un momento, su mirada se encontró con la de Mei por el espejo retrovisor, pero simplemente se ignoraron.

Por fin llegaron a la casa y las dos chicas pusieron manos a la obra. Una vez que las galletas y panquecitos quedaron listos, se dispusieron a comerlos mientras conversaban de los temas de siempre: la escuela, el novio de Emma, los profesores y los exámenes que se acercaban. Empezarían en menos de un mes y Mei estaba aterrada. Emma trató de consolarla e incluso le propuso ayudarla a estudiar aunque no supiera exactamente cómo, pero de pronto tuvo una idea.

“Sabes, creo que sé quién puede ayudarte a estudiar” dijo animada.

“¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?” le preguntó Mei.

“Lars”

Mei casi se atraganta. Oh no, eso sí que no. No podría aceptar la ayuda de ese tipo, tal vez la consideraría una estúpida, como seguramente ya lo hacía. Por la manera en que la ignoraba le decía que ella tampoco era su persona favorita, aunque por otro lado, existía la posibilidad de que él rechazara la idea, pues por qué le haría un favor a alguien a quien ni le hablaba.

De todos modos, Emma puso algunas galletas y un par de panquecitos en un plato, y ambas fueron al cuarto de Lars. Emma tocó la puerta y él le indicó que pasara. La chica entró a la habitación y le ofreció el plato. Mei se quedó afuera, escuchando la conversación. Lars miró a su hermana por un segundo y tomó uno de los panquecitos, mientras ella le preguntaba qué le parecían y si le gustaría que preparara más. Emma continuó con su perorata, mientras él la escuchaba con paciencia y luego la interrumpió cuando notó que la conversación no iba a ningún lado.

“Bueno, ¿qué quieres?”

“Ah, pues verás, a Mei no le ha ido bien en física y ya que a ti te va genial, estaba pensando que tal vez tú podrías ayudarle. Ya sabes, con tutorías y esas cosas” explicó Emma.

Lars estaba inmutable, terminó de comerse el panquecito con tanta parsimonia como meditando si lo haría o no. Todavía tomó otro y lo degustó de la misma manera, tomándose su tiempo entre cada bocado. Mei pensó que probablemente ese era un no, después de todo no confiaba en que aceptara.

“¿No puede ayudarla otra persona?” preguntó él.

“Nuestras otras amigas ya están muy ocupadas…” dijo Emma y comenzó a contarle todas las razones, incluso trató de convencerlo al decirle que casi nunca le pedía favores. Lars estuvo a punto de contradecirla, pero no tenía ganas de discutir y menos cuando una extraña estaba escuchando. Tomó otra galleta y luego miró hacía la puerta donde Mei los observaba. Él le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia y volvió a posar los ojos en su hermana.

“¿Pero yo qué recibo a cambio? No quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo así ¿Qué tal si no aprende nada?” protestó con desdén.

Entonces Mei decidió a entrar en la habitación. Ahora se sentía irritada ante esa falta de empatía, pero si era verdad que él era tan bueno en la materia, entonces tenía que hacer el intento.

“Te pagaré. Sólo dime cuánto es, así no vas a sentir que he desperdiciado tu valioso tiempo” replicó.

“Ahora sí estamos hablando en serio” dijo él y luego agregó un precio que a ella le pareció demasiado por dos horas.

“Entonces busquen a alguien más” y volvió a enfocar su atención en su libro.

Mei cerró los puños y tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, así que aceptó porque estaba desesperada. Si reprobaba, sus padres disminuirían su dinero semanal y sus pagos por ayudar en la floristería de la abuela. Con el dinero que había ahorrado en su trabajo de vacaciones apenas tenía más de la mitad para comprarse una nueva máquina de coser, pero tal vez podía esperar un poco más. Incluso, sus padres podrían comprársela al ver sus buenas calificaciones, pensó. Así que aceptó. Con esto acordaron verse los lunes, miércoles y viernes para estudiar. Cuando decidió irse a casa, Emma se disculpó por la actitud tan mezquina de su hermano. Ella le dijo que no había problema, después de todo no esperaba más de él.

El lunes, Mei fue lo más preparada posible, había estudiado un poco y pasó sus apuntes en limpio. La verdad era que la anoche anterior había tenido mucho miedo de lo estricto que seguro era y estuvo a punto de cancelarlo todo, pero a la vez su orgullo le prohibió derrotarse. Quería aprobar ese examen, así tuviera que pasar todas las tardes siendo esclavizada por ese ogro. Les había comentado a sus padres acerca de las clases particulares. A su madre le pareció una excelente idea, pues ella y la madre de Lars iban juntas a las clases de yoga y sabía que sus hijos eran muy estudiosos y bien portados. Por el contrario, su padre no se veía muy convencido, especialmente con la imagen de su hija pasando el tiempo con un muchacho, pero aceptó, después de todo se veía que era educado, además eran asuntos de escuela.

Cuando Mei llegó a donde los Janssen, su amiga y el hermano menor de ésta estaban en la sala mirando la televisión. Le indicaron que fuera a la habitación de Lars. Mei entró con paso titubeante, era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de un chico. La puerta estaba abierta y un muy serio Lars la esperaba. 

“Hola, soy Mei” dijo ella, segura de que él ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

“Ya lo sé. Ahora no te quedes ahí parada y toma asiento” le dijo casi como una orden.

Mei miró a su alrededor. La habitación seguía igual de limpia que la vez anterior y aunque era bastante sencilla, todo estaba en perfecto orden. No como su cuarto que a veces era un desastre, así que no quiso tocar nada por temor a desordenarlo. Sólo se limitó a tomar asiento delante del escritorio. Entonces él le preguntó qué era lo que le costaba tanto trabajo. Ella no supo por dónde comenzar así que con toda la pena del mundo le mostró sus últimas pruebas. Él las revisó con cuidado, mientras alzaba una ceja, mostrando desagrado.

“A ver muéstrame cómo resolverías este ejercicio” dijo.

Ella comenzó a escribir todo el procedimiento. Era bastante incomodo no sólo porque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, sino porque Lars la observaba en silencio. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo duramente juzgada. Una vez que terminó, él revisó su trabajo una vez más.

“Bien, ya veo cuál es el problema. No estás haciendo bien los despejes” dijo, entonces le mostró como debía hacerlo. “Si lo haces de esta forma, conseguirás el resultado”.

Mei volvió a resolverlo y esta vez lo había conseguido. Luego él le indicó que hiciera los siguientes tres. Lars suspiró frustrado cuando ella volvió a equivocarse esta vez en diferentes partes.

“No, lo estás haciendo mal de nuevo” dijo y acto seguido arrancó la hoja y la botó a la basura. “Vuélvelos a hacer”

“¡Oye! Al menos dime en qué me equivoqué” protestó Mei.

“Sólo hazlos de nuevo”

Mei hizo caso de mala gana, pero al finalizar Lars volvió a negar con la cabeza.

“El resultado no puede ser tan grande y pusiste mal estos signos. Además debes dividir no multiplicar” le reclamó.

“Pues explícame ¡Sabes bien que no entiendo nada! Se supone que debes ayudarme” exclamó molesta.

Lars trató de calmarse, respiró profundo y reunió toda su paciencia. Le quitó el lápiz y le hizo un pequeño formulario y una demostración mucho más específica de lo que debería haber hecho. Le explicó punto a punto acerca de las formulas y cómo funcionaban. Mei se quedó en silencio, tratando de procesar toda la información. Después se aventuró a contestar un último ejercicio y para su sorpresa lo había contestado correctamente. Él hizo un gesto de aprobación y ella por fin sonrió. Sin darse cuenta, las dos horas se terminaron.

“Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde” dijo Mei viendo la hora en su teléfono y luego le pagó. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir giró sobre sus talones para preguntarle: “¿Puedes darme tu número? Sé que somos casi vecinos, pero me gustaría tenerlo en caso de que algo suceda y no te preocupes no voy a mensajearte para platicar contigo” agregó, mirándolo de arriba abajo con desdén. 

“Ni siquiera espero ni quiero que lo hagas, pero avísame si hay imprevistos” contestó él contrariado. Le dictó su número y luego la vio salir.

Lars suspiró fastidiado. La verdad era que Mei no era la única que estaba incómoda con la idea de estudiar con él. Por las miradas que le dedicaba, sabía que a ella le desagradaba. El sentimiento era mutuo. La creía tan insolente y prueba de ello había sido el comentario de hace un momento. Además había algo en ella que le resultaba molesto, la creía la típica niña caprichosa cuyos padres tratan como a una princesa. Seguro le daban todo lo que quería.

Él no podía entender cómo Emma podía ser amiga de alguien tan molesto como Mei, era como si no pudiera verlo. Eran amigas desde la escuela primaria y se hacían llamar _mejores amigas_ , _casi hermanas_. Por eso, aquella tarde, Emma le había hecho prometer que sería bueno con Mei y que la ayudaría lo mejor posible. Lars giró los ojos al escucharla. Y como si eso no fuera poco, Henri estaba encaprichado con la hermana menor de ésta. Si en el futuro se casaban, entonces ellos llegarían a emparentar, sería horrible. Luego se sintió ridículo al pensar en eso, pues su hermano menor apenas tenía 12 años.

Las siguientes clases continuaron de la misma manera. Sin embargo tanto Mei como Lars trataban de tolerarse. Él más que nada por la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana. Por eso se había armado de paciencia para poder contestar a sus incesantes preguntas y corregir sus errores, y aunque le había dicho que no era bueno para explicar, Mei entendía cada vez más. Ponía mucha atención, tomaba notas y hacía varias preguntas que con trabajo él podía contestar con algo más que monosílabos. Entonces cuando él le daba ejercicios a resolver, se podía ver su avance. No era que ya fuera una experta en física, pero la nota de su test semanal había subido a 7. La misma Mei se había sorprendido bastante al recibirla.

Por eso, decidió continuar con la tutoría pues necesitaba una mejor nota en el examen de verdad que sería a final de mes. Lars aceptó solo porque ella le estaba pagando. Así que seguían reuniéndose durante los tres días acordados. Él resolvía todas sus dudas y ella se ponía muy contenta cuando lograba resolver correctamente la mayor parte de los ejercicios. En esas tardes que pasaban juntos, poco a poco la convivencia se había hecho más soportable. A ella ya no le molestaba cuando él la retaba a resolver ejercicios mucho más difíciles, pues casi siempre resultaba victoriosa y a él le agradaba saber que todos sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano. Además, ella pasaría su materia y él ganaría dinero, creía que ambos estaban sacando provecho de la situación.

Pasadas un par de semanas, mientras Lars revisaba sus ejercicios, Mei bostezó y comenzó a hacerle plática. Le contó un poco de su trabajo en la floristería de su abuela y de que ya empezaba a mejorar los ramos que hacía. Él simplemente asintió sin mirarla, la verdad no se la imaginaba trabajando, pero sí podía verla rodeada de flores y armando hermosos ramos, al pensar en eso masculló algo ininteligible y continuó con su revisión.

“¿Siempre estás encerrado? ¿Alguna vez sales? Te he visto con tus amigos en la escuela, supongo que tienes planes los fines de semana” le preguntó.

“No es asunto tuyo” contestó cortante.

“Lo sé, no me interesa, es que el año que viene te vas a la universidad ¿no?” le preguntó, dibujando una flor en una esquina de su hoja. 

“¿Y eso qué? Además, no es como que me voy a otro planeta” contestó irónico.

“Pues yo creo que es emocionante. ¿Ya decidiste qué vas a estudiar? Si me lo preguntaran yo no sabría qué responder” dijo, un poco preocupada. “Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, pero no puedo decidir”.

Lars le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con su libreta, como tratando de consolarla.

“Hey, no te presiones, aun estás en primer año y tienes que pasar física” le dijo tranquilo.

Mei supuso que tenía razón. Así que continuaron trabajando. Un rato después, llegó el momento de ir a casa. Él la acompañó hasta la entrada y cuando ella se despidió, él le dijo:

“Derecho, voy a estudiar derecho, y sí, a veces salgo con mis amigos”

Mei se dio la vuelta y sonrió, haciéndole adiós con la mano. Pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, Lars no era tan malo como pensaba. Un poco gruñón, sí, pero cuando empezaba uno a conocerlo mejor se podía platicar con él sin tantos problemas. O al menos podía obtener respuestas. Lars también pensaba que ella era agradable, aunque demasiado parlanchina y curiosa.

El examen pasó, Mei estaba muy confiada ya que ahora comprendía mucho mejor la clase. Y por fin, el día de los resultados, se dio cuenta de que sus duros esfuerzo rindieron frutos y logró obtener un 9. En cuanto lo supo, fue a decirle a Lars. Decidió ir a su salón para darle la noticia y agradecerle. Pero al llegar al aula, una chica de pelo corto, a la que reconoció como su amiga, iba saliendo y ésta pareció reconocerla.

“¿Buscas a Lars? Él está ayudando con el jardín ahora mismo. Tú debes ser Mei ¿cierto?” preguntó ella amablemente.

“Sí, soy yo… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?” la interrogó Mei sin saber exactamente cómo la conocía pues nunca habían hablado.

“Es que él me pidió que te devolviera el libro que olvidaste en su casa” contestó al tiempo que se lo entregaba. “Por cierto, mi nombre es Katya” agregó con una dulce sonrisa. 

“Mucho gusto” contestó Mei, realmente sorprendida de que él tuviera una amiga tan tierna y gentil. Le vino a la mente que tal vez él tuviera cierto interés en ella porque no solo era agradable, sino que era una belleza voluptuosa. No pudo evitar compararse con ella.

En ese momento, los dos chicos que Mei identificó como amigos de Lars se acercaron. A ellas. Katya se aproximó al chico de lentes y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando él le llevó un jugo.

“Mei, ellos son Mathias y mi novio Matthew”

Mei respiró aliviada, al saberlo.

“Seguro Lars no te dijo nada de nosotros” dijo Matthew.

“No realmente” admitió.

“Bueno, al menos ya te conocemos, supongo que esta es su manera de presentarnos” agregó Mathias.

La pareja lo observó como si estuviera de acuerdo con él. Después ellos le platicaron que tenían curiosidad por conocerla ya que Lars les contaba sobre ella. A decir verdad, al principio solo escucharon quejas que se convirtieron en preocupación al pensar que tal vez no le estaba enseñando bien. Así que para ellos era una novedad que él hablara tanto de alguien, por eso querían conocerla. Mei se sorprendió, esperaba que no les hubiera dicho algo vergonzoso, pero ninguno de ellos comentó algo así, solo le preguntaron cómo le había ido en el examen. Ella se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que había más gente pendiente del asunto. Luego de un rato de conversación, el receso se terminó y Mei volvió a su salón.

Más tarde, Lars le mandó un mensaje disculpándose por no haberle entregado el libro él mismo. Mei le dijo que no había problema. Estaba impresionada de que le hubiera escrito al menos por ese motivo. Sonrió, pero no siguieron hablando, ella pensó que tomarse la libertad de iniciar una conversación podría molestarlo. Así que sólo le agradeció. Lars miró la pantalla de su teléfono, todavía indeciso con la idea de continuar platicando con ella, pero no lo hizo. Mei le había dejado muy claro desde el principio que no le escribiría para platicar con él y él había estado de acuerdo, así que se sintió tonto por esperar algo que no pasaría. Al día siguiente, ella lo sorprendió con una bolsa de galletas y chocolates en agradecimiento por su ayuda y también, para que siguiera apoyándola por unas semanas más.

“Emma me dijo que estas son tus favoritas, espero que sepan tan buenas como las de ella” dijo Mei, un poco apenada. Había pasado toda la tarde anterior preparándolas, incrédula de que fueran para Lars.

“Gracias” contestó él.

“No están envenenadas, por si te lo preguntas” agregó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

“No lo había pensado, pero gracias por avisarme” contestó él, poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de Mei.

Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, él esbozó una sonrisa, algo que para Mei sería difícil olvidar.

______

Mei lo observó desde la ventana. No tenía idea de que Lars ayudaba en el jardín de la escuela, había tantas cosas que ignoraba de él que ahora sentía que era una persona distinta. Siguió admirándolo por un rato hasta que él volteó a verla. Mei lo saludó tímidamente, luego unas chicas se le acercaron para hablar por unos minutos. Aunque notó que él no sonreía, ni parecía interesado en lo que le decían, algo en ella surgió. Era un desagrado que le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. ¿Acaso estaba celosa? No, no podía estarlo. Qué ridículo sería que de pronto se le ocurriera gustar de él. Así que negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la ventana.

Se sentía contrariada porque hasta hacía un mes le caía mal y lo consideraba un ogro, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Él era un chico agradable, aunque de muy pocas palabras. Se sentía nerviosa con su cercanía, como cuando él miraba encima de su hombro para ver como trabajaba. Estar en su habitación se había vuelto extraño, seguro alguna novia había estado allí antes y ella no era la única chica que conocía ese cuarto. Se sintió todavía peor, aunque no recordaba si alguna vez lo había visto con alguna. Podría preguntarle, pero eso sería impertinente y estúpido, pensó molesta y se pinchó con una aguja, mientras terminaba de coser su nueva blusa.

Aquel sábado, Mei fue a la casa de Emma. Tocó el timbre, Lars abrió la puerta y la vio de arriba abajo, pensando que se veía muy linda.

“Hoy no tenemos clase”

“Ya lo sé. No te creas tan importante. Vine a ver a Emma” dijo divertida.

Él se apartó dejándola pasar y se sintió ridículo por haberle dicho eso. Ella se quedó un rato mirándolo y anunció: “Mi cumpleaños es en un semana, si quieres ir, estás invitado” le dijo, fingiendo desinterés.

“Voy a pensarlo… gracias por la invitación”

Mei siguió de largo directo a la sala donde ya estaban las demás chicas esperándola. Cuando Lars estuvo en su cuarto, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa. No sabía por qué estaba tan contento, ahora sabía que no la odiaba ni le disgustaba como antes. Era un gran cambio. Incluso lo notó cuando ella le dio esas galletas y chocolates que por cierto estaban deliciosos. Por ahora quizá debía pensar en qué podía regalarle. Poco rato después, bajó a la cocina con la excusa de beber algo para que no pensaran que quería verla. Las chicas estaban viendo una película en la sala. 

“¿Qué te pasó en el dedo?” le preguntó una de las muchachas al ver un curita en el dedo índice de Mei.

“Me pinché con una aguja mientras cosía esta blusa” dijo ella, presumiendo su prenda nueva con orgullo. “Mi máquina de coser ya dejó de funcionar, era muy vieja, pero aún no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar una nueva. Tal vez mis padres me compren una” dijo.

Entonces Lars comprendió que el dinero que le estaba pagando no era el que le daban sus padres sino de sus propios ahorros y por eso le había aceptado el precio aunque le pareciera tan caro. Por suerte no había gastado ni un solo centavo, se preguntaba si estaría bien devolvérselo o si lo vería como un insulto. Se consoló pensando que tal vez sus padres le comprarían una, después de todo era una niña mimada ¿no?

\-------------------------------

Lars llegó acompañando a sus hermanos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mei. Él no era muy aficionado a ir a fiestas, así que intentó de mantenerse tranquilo, aunque no lo estaba. Había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior con sus amigos tratando de buscar el regalo ideal para ella. No era como si le importara, pero quería darle algo bonito y finalmente se había decidido por un brazalete. Luego Mei apareció para recibirlos. Lars se puso muy nervioso en cuanto la vio. Se veía preciosa con su largo cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros en ondas suaves y usando ese vestido color rosa claro. Henri le dio un codazo a Lars al verlo boquiabierto así que él volvió a su indiferencia de siempre.

Emma la felicitó con un abrazo, así como Henri quien se iría para juntarse con Ling. Mei le indicó a su amiga que se dirigiera al patio donde se encontraban los demás, luego fue el turno de Lars. Él no la abrazó, simplemente le dio el regalo y le agradeció por haberlo invitado.

“Toma, feliz cumpleaños” dijo con una timidez que ella desconocía.

“Gracias, me alegra que hayas decidido venir” le dijo, mientras lo guiaba hacía el patio donde se encontraban los demás invitados.

A pesar de todo, pensó que ella habría invitado a muchas personas, pero se sorprendió al ver que era una fiesta muy pequeña con solo algunos familiares, sus mejores amigas y unas cuantas personas de la escuela. Lars estuvo casi toda la tarde en un rincón. Sus amigos le habían enviado mensajes para que les contara cómo iba todo, pero él decidió contestarles luego. Estaba muy ocupado admirando a Mei de lejos, incapaz de acercarse a ella. Hasta que Mei lo invitó a bailar, él quiso negarse, pero no le dio tiempo, así que trató de seguirla por un rato. Cuando los tres hermanos decidieron irse a casa, él quiso decirle algo significativo, como que se había divertido mucho, pero no pudo hacerlo y se sintió como un cobarde.

Pasó varios días reflexionando, bailar con ella le había permitido darse cuenta de que Mei le gustaba mucho más de lo que creía. Había cambiado completamente su idea de ella luego de conocerla. Ella era tan graciosa y ocurrente, además esa perseverancia era digna de admirar, trabajaba muy duro para alcanzar sus metas y no se daba por vencida. Esos ojos de mirada desafiante lo intimidaban y atraían al mismo tiempo. Además tenía un gran talento para la costura y el dibujo. Pero él no sabía cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos por el momento. 

Luego de la fiesta, en una clase, ella le había comentado que no había recibido la máquina de coser. Al parecer sus padres creyeron que era mejor que ahorrara ella misma. Pero no lo tomó a mal, después de todo podía usar las de la escuela en su clase de corte y confección mientras seguía juntando dinero, además sabía coser muy bien.

Entonces, Lars decidió darle ese regalo, tenía el dinero de ella sumado a lo que él había ganado vendiendo algunas cosas que ya no necesitaba y un poco de lo que sus abuelos le habían dado por cortar su césped y ayudarlos con su jardín. Así que le compró una máquina de coser nueva, la envolvió en papel de regalo y la llevó a su casa. Mei no se encontraba, pero supuso que era mejor así porque entonces tendría que aceptarla, aunque le hubiera gustado ver su cara de felicidad.

“¿Quién dejó esto aquí?” preguntó Mei al ver una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y con una etiqueta con su nombre. “Mi cumpleaños fue hace una semana” dijo confundida.

“Vino Lars y la trajo. Dijo que esperaba que lo aceptaras” contestó su madre, igualmente intrigada.

Mei alzó una ceja, pensando que podría ser una broma, pero él no parecía de esos que hicieran ese tipo de cosas. La caja pesaba, así que la llevó con cuidado a su habitación para abrirla lejos de las miradas curiosas. Mei miró el regalo con incredulidad, pero al quitar el papel de regalo y ver la caja, se llevó las manos a la boca: era una máquina de coser. Admiró su regalo por un rato, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

Desde hacía días, Mei se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Lars. Se había resignado poco a poco, creyendo que era una causa perdida, pues él sería estudiante universitario el año próximo y ella seguiría en la preparatoria. Por eso planeaba confesarle sus sentimientos una vez que él se graduara, para que al menos esa fuera una razón aparente para rechazarla. Pero ahora no quería que él pensara que ella se interesó en él sólo por eso. No quería que él lo malinterpretara.

Así que Mei fue a buscarlo. Necesitaba agradecerle de una vez. Lars la recibió contento de tenerla como visita, esta vez para él. Pero se veía más acongojada que feliz. En definitiva no era la reacción que esperaba. Ella lo invitó a caminar para que pudieran hablar. Al principio iban en silencio, admirando las hojas rojas, naranjas y amarillas de los árboles. El aire frío de otoño los acariciaba, pero a él no le importaba porque quería saber qué estaba sucediendo. Finalmente, llegaron a un parque y ella comenzó a hablar. 

“Lars, te agradezco mucho tu regalo, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Debió haberte costado mucho”

“Acéptalo. Después de todo el dinero que me diste era para esto ¿No?”

Ella asintió y empezó a sollozar. Sentía una mezcla de alegría porque él le había dado algo maravilloso, y tristeza porque esto solo la ilusionaba y se le hacía más difícil renunciar a él. 

“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podía haber esperado un poco más para comprarla”

“No, quiero que la tengas. Trabajaste muy duro y también habías ahorrado para esto. Confieso que te cobré muy caro pensando que podría librarme de darte clases, pero cuando dijiste que no te importaba no pude negarme. Lo lamento mucho. Tuve una idea muy equivocada de ti” le dijo, dándole un pañuelo.

“No es necesario que te disculpes, yo también te estuve juzgando sin conocerte. Sé que un simple _gracias_ no será suficiente para ponernos a mano. Haz hecho tanto por mí a pesar de todo, que ahora no sé qué puedo hacer por ti”

“Dale buen uso, hazte toda la ropa que quieras y trata de entender que tienes mucho talento”

Ella lo abrazó. Aunque era un muy mal momento para confesarle lo que sentía por él. No quería que creyera que la había ganado con eso. Él tampoco quería que ella se sintiera presionada por él, por culpa de ese regalo. Así que ambos se contuvieron, él la llevó de regreso a su casa y quedaron como amigos. Varias veces trataron de hablar, pero preferían concentrarse en las clases de física.

Por sugerencia de su madre y consternación de su padre, Mei lo invitaba a cenar y poco a poco se fue haciendo un asiduo visitante, incluso más que Emma quien no se veía para nada impactada ante el hecho, incluso le preguntó qué pasaba entre ellos. Mei fue sincera al respecto, su amiga la apoyó, feliz al saber que ya no se odiaban, pero animándola a confesarse porque se veía que iban por buen camino. Mei prefirió tomarse su tiempo para seguir conociéndolo más. Ahora estudiaban a veces en su casa, no iban a su habitación pues el hermano mayor de ella siempre los interrumpía, pero se quedaban en la sala más a gusto. Lars se sentía un poco ofuscado por las atenciones que recibía: “¿Más té? ¿Más galletas? ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?”, pero en realidad no le molestaba, era como sentirse más cercano a Mei. Incluso en ocasiones jugaba partidas de ajedrez con el señor Wang.

Una tarde, luego de que sintiera la insoportable necesidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella, la invitó a caminar. Necesitaba sacar de su pecho todas esas emociones antes de que explotaran. Ya no podía más, ya no podía aguantar tenerla tan cerca, pero sentirla tan lejos. Buscarla con la vista en la escuela y pensar que tal vez había más de uno atrás de ella. Sus amigos le habían aconsejado actuar de una vez y quitarse ese peso de encima, estaban más que seguros que ella le correspondería, pero él pensaba lo contrario. Era muy pesimista después de todo.

El paisaje invernal era hermoso, a Mei no le agradaba tanto la nieve como a él. Lars la tomó de la mano y siguieron caminado. Luego respiró profundo, estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía pensar en lo que quería decirle. Ella se dio cuenta y le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

“Sí, lo estoy. En realidad no” dijo, negando con la cabeza. “Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no sé ni cómo empezar”

“¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?” preguntó ella, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

“Es que yo…” comenzó, desvió la mirada y se rascó la cabeza. “Yo creo… no, yo… esto es muy difícil”

“No tanto como física” bromeó ella, pero eso no lo ayudó.

Entonces Lars le tomó la cara entre las manos y se agachó para besarla. Mei cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto de sus labios con los suyos. No era así como planeaba tener su primer beso, ni él era la persona con la se imaginaba que sería. Sin embargo, era perfecto. Él era tan gentil, y ese beso se sentía tan bien, tan cálido y dulce. En ese momento sintió que ya no hacía frío sino que el sol primaveral los calentaba. Ella también le correspondió, después de que él se diera cuenta de su impulso, y luego ambos se miraron y sonrieron, como si supieran leerse la mente.

“Mei, me gustas mucho” susurró.

“A mí también me gustas, pero ¿Y ahora qué?” preguntó ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y alzando el rostro para mirarlo. 

“Ahora creo que soy tu… ¿novio?” respondió él, sonrojado.

“Pero estás en tercero y yo en primero…”

“Bueno, tal vez primero deba pedirles permiso a tus padres. Lo haré cuando te lleve a tu casa”

“No es eso, sé que tienes su permiso. Es que pronto irás a la universidad y me dejarás atrás” 

“Por supuesto que no. Tenemos todavía más de medio año para estar juntos. Vayamos un paso a la vez” le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente. Entonces, Mei sonrió un poco más tranquila.

“Vaya, entonces esto es en serio. No pensé que fueras tan comprometido ni que yo te gustara tanto” lo provocó.

“Es muy en serio, Mei” le dijo, volviendo a besarla. “Te quiero”

“Yo también te quiero” contestó ella con una gran sonrisa, besándolo de nuevo. “Pero no creas que me ganaste solo por la máquina de coser” replicó seria, apartándose un poco.

“Lo sé. Creo que debí esperar hasta navidad para dártela, ya que fueras mi novia…”

“Lo dices tan seguro, lo de que yo fuera tu novia ¿De verdad estabas tan confiado?” comentó, poniéndose más roja.

“No lo estaba. A decir verdad había pensado mucho en cómo decírtelo, pero no me salieron las palabras”

“Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan nervioso. Sabes, entonces yo podría darte algo lindo en navidad”

“No es necesario que me des algo, tenerte conmigo y que me quieras es suficiente” le dijo, acariciando su mejilla.

Mei lo abrazó fuerte. No sabía que él era tan tierno. No quería separarse de su lado, así que se quedaron abrazados un rato más. Finalmente, la llevó a casa. Lars respiró profundo y se acercó a los padres de Mei para hablar con ellos acerca de sus intenciones con ella. Le dieron su consentimiento, sorprendidos y pensando que ya estaban saliendo desde antes. Emma estaba emocionada ante la noticia y los amigos de él los felicitaron al verlos juntos en la escuela. Aquella navidad fue perfecta y cada día siguió siendo así ahora que estaban juntos.

Después de varios años, Mei se reusó a comprar otra máquina de coser. A pesar de la insistencia de su esposo en actualizarse.

“No puedo hacerlo. Fue el primer regalo que me diste y significa mucho para mi” dijo ella.

“Lo sé, pero puedo darte otra. Una diseñadora de modas tan talentosa no puede usar una máquina tan vieja. Te mereces lo mejor” replicó Lars tratando de convencerla.

Ella lo miró tratando de parecer seria, pero le ganó la risa al ver su cara de preocupación y la forma en que la halagaba. Era demasiado tierno.

“Es increíble cuanta labia puedes tener cuando quieres” contestó ella con una risita. “¿Así hace mi abogado favorito para ganar casos?” lo preguntó ella, abrazándolo por la cintura y mirándolo de forma coqueta.

“No siempre”

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron.


End file.
